<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Embers Went Out... by Psyga315</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594707">The Embers Went Out...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315'>Psyga315</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of a Battle, Death, Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas arrives to celebrate Captain Falcon's victory over Ganondorf, though Mr. Game &amp; Watch knew full well what was sacrificed to secure the win.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Embers Went Out...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/714134">MY SMASH ACADEMIA 2</a> by Doovad Hohdan.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas ran to the charred remains of the battlefield. There, he could see Captain Falcon standing over the burnt husk that was Ganondorf.</p><p>“You did it, Captain Falcon!” Lucas patted Captain Falcon on the back… Though he felt his body being… <em>stiff</em>. “C-captain Falcon?” Lucas asked him.</p><p>“Lucas!” Mr. Game and Watch ran towards Lucas, his view fixed on Captain Falcon. ‘<em>Lady Palutena… he defeated Ganondorf… but…’</em>, once Mr. Game &amp; Watch arrived to Lucas’s side, he simply put a hand on Lucas’s back.</p><p>Lucas was no stranger to death. Once he realized that Captain Falcon had died, he wept softly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>